The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Metrosideros plant botanically known as Metrosideros collina and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tahitian Sunset’.
The cultivar ‘Tahitian Sunset’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Metrosideros collina ‘Tahiti’ (not patented). ‘Tahitian Sunset’ was discovered in 2004 in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Tahitian Sunset’ first occurred by softwood tip cuttings in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.